The rapid growth of the population centers in the Southwest and the growing numbers of winter visitors in the area have brought about an attendant rapid growth in popularity for Indian jewelry of all types including rings, necklaces, pendants, and, in particular, bola ties. Most of this jewelry is expensively made of precious metals and stones, incuding gold, silver and turquoise.
The bola tie has grown in popularity to the extent that it is now frequently seen in all parts of the U.S. In Arizona it is worn almost as frequently as the oridnary necktie and it has been recognized by the State legislature as the "official" neckware for the state.
The bola tie consists of a single, usually braided, cord having two free ends, and a clasp for drawing the cord together in front of the neck of the wearer, at about the location of the knot of a conventional necktie. At least one end of the cord is slidable through the clasp, so that the bola can be loosened for putting it on or taking it off or to tighten for wearing. Such ties can be worn in place of a conventional necktie with a buttoned collar or they may be worn loosely with a sport or a dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned. The means for securing or holding the ends of the cord together varies from very simple and usually not reliable loops of metal held only by frictional engagement against the cord, to elaborate lock systems which generally include spring tension or compression against each of the cord ends. Fastened to such locking means is usually a single decorative mount which varies from a simple polished stone to an elaborate silver and turquoise ornament.
As the bola tie has grown in popularity, the designs have become increasingly elaborate and expensive to the point that many now sell for several hundred dollars each, so that an investment in such a piece becomes a matter requiring careful consideration. One aspect of such consideration is the degree of versatility provided in the design. One might wish, for example, that it could be worn frequently for many types of occasions rather than for relatively limited special types of events.
It is to the provision of a greater degree of utility and versatility for such expensive bola tie ornaments that the present invention is addressed. Specifically, the invention provides a means for quicky and easily converting a bola tie to a pendant and the pendant back to the bola tie so that it may be worn appropriately by men or women in more than one manner.